pegasus_gulffandomcom-20200214-history
Hive Fleet Titan
A terrifying combination of Hive Fleet Behemoth and Leviathan, Titan grew to become a terror in the Eastern Fringe worlds. Fielding swarms of Monstrous Creatures near equal in number to the smaller beasts worlds are quick to be over run and crushed from their relentless advance, such tactics require a near endless surprise of biomass and through either sheer luck or highly adapted senses world's rich in Biomass always crossed their path. The last sighting of Titan was in the Pegasus Gulf where it is believe they where eradicated by the combined might of the sectors whole battlefleet. History of Titan As Behemoth Fell upon Macragge a Splinter fleet drifted off further westward in order to bring back needed biomass to support the assault on the Ultramarines homeworld. Before the fleet could return Behemoth was defeated forcing the small fleet to continue its advance, it was on the far reaches of the sector where they first made a name for themselves as an Imperial fortress world found its way in their path. Where most Hive Fleets deploy infiltration units Titan had to swift and suddenly crush all defenses, every beast Titan had was deployed against the unsuspecting world as packs of Heriophant Bio-Titans and tyrannofex's stormed the defences as Carnifexes where dropped deep into enemy territory crushing armoured company's and defensive structures before they could be brought to bear against the invasion. Within days the system fell gorging Titan with enough biomass to invade any system at will, it was at this moment elements of Leviathan began it's invasion of the Galaxy and Titan was in it's way soon conjoining with the superior Fleet gaining access to even more advance forms. Advancing back eastward countless systems where devoured with Imperial forces to distracted with the bulk of Leviathan, Titan's advance was almost unopposed. The mastermind behind almost every victory was a unique life form simply named The harbinger of Titan, a monster comparable to the Swarmlord of previous Hive Fleets. When Titan descended upon the Pegasus Gulf at first it appeared no major force was deployed to defend the world of Ulyssia, the local PDF was little match for the Monsters of Titan as they stormed the fields. But this all proves to be Titans undoing as a large battlefleet quickly blocks off all escape and exterminatus Ulyssia, denying Titan of the much needed biomass and eliminating the bioships in orbit. Return Of Titan As Ulyssia burned and the tyranid threat seemed all but elimitated the battlefleet began to return to there home systems, though the threat was far from over as a Tyrannocyte managed to escape and attach itself to the hull of a battleship before it jumps into warp. While the Tyrannocyte it self is no threat but it's deadly cargo The Parasite of Titan, a truly horrific creature never before seen outside of Hive Fleet Titan. Concealing itself deep within the vessel it began it's hunt, for anyone killed by the Parasite was riddled with organisms that mutated and disfigured the corpse of the fallen who in turn are slaves to the Parasites bidding. The Parasite itself also shows signs of advanced Intelligence quite similar to that of Hive tyrants, as it's quickly growing hoard of Infected Crew members begin to take over the lower level's. The Infestation is not noticed until it is far to late many years from initial infestation, as thousands of infected crew erupt from the depths of the vessel. As they vessel leaves Warp near the Ravenforge system the remaining crew attempts a distress signal, though they instead attract the attention of Boltbrainz who has established a base on Ravenforges moon. The Vessel is ripped from orbit by a Tractor Cannon on the base, sent plummeting to the surface. During this time the Synaptic essence of the Parasite is felt by a surviving Hive Ship burrowed deep within the moon, by sheer luck the Orks of the base also uncover the Hive ship. It is not long after a Monster long thought dead The Harbinger is awoken by its re-connection to the Hive Mind and leads it's surviving underlings into the Moon base. The Orks in the lower levels are quickly slaughtered and devoured by the hungering Tyranids, any attempt to stop them is quickly thwarted as Eldar, Tau and a rival Ork Clan attempt to seize the base for themselves. Before the other's can truly understand the spread of infestation the base is overrun by Tyranid Lifeforms, many attempts are made to seal off infested sections but are to futile as Carnifxes and Genestealers tear open new entrances into the base. The Parasite having survived the crash and feeling the Harbingers presence is brought back into Hive Fleet Titan, taking control of the surrounding area with it's hoard of Tyranid abominations. The Skies over the crash soon rain with Tyrannocyte's as the Hive ship comes to life once more, reinforcing the Parasites efforts. The spread of Titan begins to reach far in the Continent, as Boltbrainz loota's expected little to no resistance in there operations they to adding more Biomass to Titants growth. Though soon another force of Orks find themselves in Titan's path as a large force of Bolgog's invasion force is ambushed. Category:Xenos Factions Category:Tyranids Category:Hive Fleet Titan Category:Factions